


Agony

by EllaAniMine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A prequel of sorts, Cinderella Keith, Inspired bby artwork, Into the Woods AU, M/M, Prince Kuro, Prince Shiro, Prior to Agony in the series of events, Rapunzel Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Summary: Shiro and Kuro are both Princes, but the process of finding the one they wish to live happily ever after with... is agony.10 feet behind or 10 feet below, they seem to be just shy of true love._Heavily inspired by artwork by becoming-icarus on tumblr





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes inspiration strikes and it's unexpected.  
> I was happily going about my business on tumblr when I came upon the most beautiful piece of artwork done by [becoming-icarus](http://becoming-icarus.tumblr.com/) who was so wonderful when I reached out to ask if I could write up a fic surrounding the idea.  
> Without getting too deep into it, I really love musicals and Into the Woods is DEFINITELY on the list, and My favorite song "Agony" was captured brilliantly in [THIS WORK](http://becoming-icarus.tumblr.com/post/171714910495/agony-chris-pine-and-billy-magnussen-in-into) , and I remain indebted to them for one of the most holy creations I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.  
> So please please please, if you enjoy this at all, go check out becoming-icarus' art and leave them very nice things because they deserve it and are wonderful.

Shiro and Kuro were princes of neighboring kingdoms; handsome, charming, and overall the fairytale package. 

The hope, of course, was to find someone to sit alongside them, a princess or maiden perhaps, although they were not limited to simply females. Both princes showed interest in both males and females... although they certainly had their preferences.

And as in any good story, as well as most relationships, there is a bit of conflict and struggle. Although, neither prince had expected to struggle so much even getting the opportunity to develop a relationship with the object of their affection. 

They always seemed to be just out of reach.

 

Keith was a rather simple young man. Up until recently he had been satisfied to work in the back of a forge helping to produce blades. He had heard of the prince that lived in the palace. Been aware that the prince was looking for someone to spend a life with. Keith was even privy to the knowledge that Prince Shiro was interested in gentlemen as well as ladies, possibly more interested in gentlemen. 

However, Keith had not been anticipating attending the ball the palace was throwing. It was the social event of the decade and Keith was positive it wasn't the place for him. Never mind the fact that Keith had been advised to avoid the spectacle by the master of the forge and head blacksmith Kolivan; Keith was sure that there was no way to wash the ashes from his long dark hair. He would arrive in the only rags he owned and everyone who glanced at him would know exactly what he was. 

Keith thought about what it might be like, but he knew realistically there was no way that he could show up, much less expect to win over the prince. He had thought everything out and resigned to the fact that he would spend the rest of his days stoking the fires for blades.

But Keith hadn't factored in the magic that tied itself to him.

"Hey, uh... it's me." Keith smiled softly and sat down on the stones outside of the cave he had found a while ago. Something had drawn him there, and the carvings of lions in the stone were both some of the best work Keith had seen and strangely comforting.

The stones never spoke back, but Keith felt comforted nevertheless.

"I know it's ridiculous, talking to rocks..." Keith whispered. "But I just feel so stuck, it's like I don't know who I am anymore." Looking up, feeling along the carvings, Keith sighed. "I want to go to the ball, but seems so impossible. I have nothing to wear, and there's no hiding who I am."

The soft glow of the carvings had never happened before, but Keith wasn't scared. Something about the situation was soothing, like a voice in the back of his head telling Keith everything was going to be okay. 

And when he opened his eyes again, the most wonderful gift lay before him. 

 

Lance was simply put, bored. He had tried to be satisfied with the life he was living, but truthfully... he felt trapped in his little tower. 

Lance considered himself a man of the world, all the desire to travel and see things, but no possible way to do it. Unfortunately, Lance was stuck, as the only way in or out of the tower he called home was over a ledge. And doubly unfortunate was the matter that the only way to get up or down safely was by climbing the strong and beautiful braid that tragically belonged to the occupant of the tower.

So Lance wasn't going anywhere. Not if the witch who kept him there and brought him food, and dropped of clothes, and sometimes combed and rebraided Lance's hair had anything to say about it. 

As far as Lance knew she was the highest authority in his current situation, and she was... bearable. She only visited as needed and as long as Lance remained tight lipped and compliant while she was there she left relatively quickly.

So Lance spent his days doing what any other lonely shut it would do; talking to animals like they were his friends, dreaming of leaving captivity, caring for his obligatory hair rope, and his one bit of joy... singing. 

He had discovered he could carry a tune quite well in the early days of captivity, and he had honed his skill ever since, dreaming of the day he could look back on leaning out the window on a sunny day and singing with the birds as a fond memory, rather than his only source of happiness.

Sure, Lance knew that somewhere out there princes and nobleman went on daring adventures, rescued fair maidens, and married happily ever after, in theory. But someone would need to travel deep into the woods to ever find him, and even then Lance knew he wasn't exactly the catch a prince might bargain for rescuing.

And yet, Lance sang. A bittersweet tune to pass the hours and days between witch visits.

Lance didn't know, of course how could he?, that the tune he sang had the attention of more than just woodland creatures. Lance's song, unbeknownst to him, had bewitched the ear of a young prince. 

Prince Kuro had been in the woods hunting one day when the breeze had carried the sweetest sound he had ever heard. But when he set out to find the songbird that sang the notes written on his heart it suddenly stopped.

Unwilling to give up Prince Kuro set himself on the task of finding once and for all where the siren song was coming from. After days of straining to listen, picking up and losing the sound, Prince Kuro had finally tracked it down to a tower deep in the woods. Just as he was about to approach, a witch approached from the trees, cutting off the music and calling to the source of the music. 

"Let down your hair!" She squawked, reaching up with old shriveled hands to grab the brown hair as it descended. As she climbed up, Prince Kuro watched in amazement. He had never considered that hair could be a substitute for rope.

"Good morning, Haggar." Lance smiled, trying to be polite.

"What's so good?" The witch responded pulling herself into the room at the top of the tower.

"Well, it seems to be warming up!" Lance offered. "And I'm seeing more birds passing through! Which is nice, because... they like the spiders." Lance continued to grin even as the witch scowled at him.

"You don't like the safe, dry tower I have provided for you?" The witch stepped closer. "Were it not for me your family might have starved. Be gracious I don't lock you in a cellar."

Lance nodded quickly, lips tightly closed and a smile preventing him from spilling tears for the family he never knew.

The witch brought food, replaced the shirt Lance wore, and combed and braided his hair once more. Lance remained quiet the whole time, not willing to try his luck. After what felt like an eternity Lance let down his hair again to allow the witch to leave. Once he was no longer in sight the smile plastered on his face fell away, replaced with an awful despondent look. Lance pressed himself against the wall of his tower, breathing deeply to prevent any overwhelming emotion.

When Lance felt the tug on his hair again his heart filled with dread. There was no way the witch should be back so soon, but what if she turned around to punish Lance for his poor attitude? Lance couldn't even bear the thought, he closed his eyes tightly, but the tears began to fall. He would be beaten surely, there was no mistake of that, what else would she have turned around for? Lance's heart was in his throat as he felt the pull of a body reaching the top of his rope. He wondered if hanging with it could be the next step.

"Fair maiden!!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lance screamed, more of a shriek really, and ran. The problem of course, was that the room at the top of the tower was only so large, and so he really only made it a short distance away before being forced to confront the elephant in the room. 

Or rather, the man climbing in through the window.

"Oof, excuse me." He pulled himself over the ledge, needing to readjust after having his climbing rope ripped from his hands. "Not a fair maiden."

"Who are you?" Lance scrambled to grab a weapon to protect himself with, coming up with a hairbrush only. "You are not Haggar."

"No I am... please put that down. I am, a prince." Kuro tried smiling dashingly. 

"A prince." Lance spoke breathlessly. "Of what?"

"Of... of a kingdom of course." Kuro replied. Lance looked over his attire, noting that it looked expensive certainly, but...

"Where's your crown? Princes have crowns, where's yours?" Lance swallowed. "How am I supposed to believe your a prince if you don't look like one?"

"My... crown." Prince Kuro seemed at a loss. "I'm terribly sorry, but I left it in the palace I... I didn't expect to be meeting you today." Kuro smiled. "You are just as stunning as you voice led me to believe."

Lance softened, lowering the hairbrush. "Really?"

"Of course!" Prince Kuro stepped even closer. "I've been searching all over for the source of beautiful music, I can't imagine going a day without it now."

"You mean it?" Lance questioned softly. "You would... rescue me?" 

"Absolutely." The prince smiled. "Now that I've found you I can't imagine leaving."

Lance found himself at a crossroads. On the one hand he had a chance at salvation, but he wasn't stupid. 

"You have to." Lance responded. "For now. The witch will return, she always does, but this evening... if you come back..."

"Anything!" Prince Kuro rushed forward, hand caressing Lance's face. "Anything to see you again, to hear your voice." 

"Tonight." Lance moved to the window, his prince following. "Come back."

"I will. For you." They looked tenderly at each other. 

"You might consider bringing your crown next time." Lance smiled, and as his prince climbed back out the window Lance felt a glimmer of hope.

"Of course." Prince Kuro responded, smiling back.

 

Keith took a deep breath. This was crazy, HE was crazy! He didn't belong to the luxury of the palace, and despite the lovely clothes he now wore, Keith still felt he wore his poverty on his sleeve.

He had almost turned around at the gate, but he had been pressed forward in the mass of people. After hiding behind one of the hedges for an eternity trying to catch his breath, Keith finally entered.

Unfortunately Keith had waited so long that he was far behind the end of the line and so as he entered...

Trumpets sounded as the doors opened, from a balcony Keith watched as every eye in the ballroom turned to look at him. Ladies curtsied, Gentlemen bowed, and Keith stiffly bent double. As he stood again Keith watched as a man stood up at the end of the hall, from an opulent chair, as if shocked to see Keith. 

The air left Keith's lungs as he made eye contact with the Prince. Prince Shiro moved from his seat like a man on a mission, and Keith could barely find the strength to walk. 

Once he was on the floor Keith found himself in the midst of a crisis he hadn't expected. The whole point of coming was to brush elbows with the Prince, but now Keith wasn't so sure. He should leave, of course, that was the simple solution!

"Pardon me." A voice from the crowd, approaching.

Keith turned to face the table of foods, thinking maybe if he looked busy enough no one would speak to him. The food looked five times more complicated than anything Keith had encountered before, and he wasn't even sure how to approach it. Just as the impending doom of social interaction just about ran into him Keith grabbed a serving of green goo and was just about to funnel it into his mouth to avoid conversation when a fork was held out to him. Turning to see who had offered it, Keith glanced up to the smiling face of the Prince.

"Most guests enjoy eating with a utensil." 

"You're fine. Er, uh I'm... I'm fine." Keith blinked dumbly. "You know I'm not very hungry anyway, upon reconsideration." Setting the goo down Keith moved to walk away. A hand on his arm stopped him and Keith glanced back.

"Perfect, I was hoping to speak to you." Prince Shiro smiled wider. "This makes it even easier, would you like to dance?"

"Oh." Keith could feel himself begin to sweat. "I dance." He couldn't, of course, but he wasn't about to say so to the prince.

"Don't worry, I'll lead you." For all his charm, Keith realized quickly that the Prince was rather adept at seeing through him. Keith hardly noticed what was happening as he was swung around the floor almost effortlessly.

"So, you certainly made quite the entrance."

"I didn't mean to, I came in with a group." Keith glanced around nervously as other guests widened the space allowed for the Prince and he.

"Who are you with?" Shiro looked genuine.

"Nevermind it, it's not important." Keith responded. Suddenly it no longer seemed that the crowd was simply moving out of the way, but that they were forming a ring around the dancing pair, even stopping dancing altogether to watch the two of them dance. "Your highness, with all due respect why are we the only ones dancing anymore?"

"Are we?" Shiro seemed almost surprised. "I hadn't noticed."

"Of course..." Keith suddenly found it overwhelmingly difficult to focus. "Can you excuse me for a moment? I think I need to get a drink."

"Right." Prince Shiro stopped spinning them round. "Of course." With a smile and a kiss to Keith's knuckles Shiro let him go. 

Keith smiled tightly and walked quickly to the outside of the circle. Despite how easily the crowd spread for their dance, Keith found it difficult to maneuver through the thick crowd as everyone pressed close trying to get a better look at him. 

After being spat out on the other side, Keith brushed off his clothes, still shining with gold thread and still feeling too luxurious for Keith to be wearing. Of course he wanted to stay, the Prince seemed very nice, but the whole circumstance was just too overwhelming. Keith tried to slip out quietly, truly he did, but somehow he had been spotted and found himself running from the palace rather than walking as he intended. He could hear the prince calling out for him, but as the tears stung his eyes there was no way he could look back. He rushed into the woods, not knowing that the Prince was following after him.

 

Anything can happen in the woods. Two princes, both pursuing love, encounter each other suddenly. Naturally wary of one another, they look and observe carefully.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I should be asking you!"

"Never mind that, what are you doing in the middle of the woods?"

"More to the point, why do... why do impersonate me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm here for a beautiful creature not for your life."

"A beauty? What beauty?"

"My beauty! Or, he will be, once I win him over."

"... what does this beauty look like?" Prince Shiro asked. As far as he knew there was only one beautiful boy in the woods, and it was the one he had rushed after into the woods. 

"The most Devine creature I have ever seen; beautiful skin, long flowing hair, shy, blue eyes... tragically locked away in a tower." Kuro could have waxed poetic about his treasure for the rest of the day.

"A tower?" Shiro asked quickly. "Thank heavens, I thought you were going to say... something else."

"What's your story then?" Prince Kuro questioned. "If not in a tower, where is your beauty?"

"He ran... he ran away." Shiro admitted. "He said he needed a drink, and next thing I know I see him running from the doors of my palace."

"Ah..." Prince Kuro responded. "That must hurt."

"It's... agony."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is my strongest work, but I had a lot of fun doing it (when I had time), and I really do love the subject matter.  
> I might consider doing little works based off of/ inspired by musicals or songs in the future. I don't know, maybe if this goes over well?  
> Again, thanks SO SO SOO much to [becoming-icarus](http://becoming-icarus.tumblr.com/) for being kind enough to let me play with their idea! To even more and even better creativity in the future!!  
> If you liked the fic leave a comment for me. If you like the art and subject, jump over to becoming-Icarus and leave them a nice message!  
> Thanks a bunch, hope to hear from you!


End file.
